Olympic Love
by WorldOfWheelsGirl
Summary: "…before I have to punish you." I caught Emily biting her lip out of the corner of my eye.
1. Chapter 1

_For those who do not know who I am, I am Sasha Belov. I am an elite gymnast, and as the result I have been awarded with four Olympic gold medals. This is not to say I am a perfect person. As you will read in my story I have provided, I am as far from perfect as any man can get._

"Perhaps, instead of your boyfriend helping you, you'll give me the honor." I bowed low, a dramatic gesture. "Even though you very well know having a significant other is against my policy here at the gym, just as it was Marty's rule." I eyed Emily as she stood tall on the beam, her posture nothing less than perfection. Her eyes were not on me, but I knew her irregular breathing was aimed at the fact that we were alone with nowhere else for her to divert her attention to. All eyes, even though it was only my two, were upon her. "V-sit." I began barking commands at her. She hesitated a second too long, a pause that frustrated me. "Emily! Are you paying attention?" I barked, my voice cold and unyielding.

"Yes!" She nodded and immediately dropped down onto the beam, gripping the sides and extending her foot.

I clenched my teeth and continued with the drill, "Y-balance." I spoke softer now. "W-jump." Emily's moves were fluid and she was following my instructions quickly. " Now fall." She didn't move.

"What? I don't understand."

I leaned on the beam at her feet and looked up into her confused face. "Fall backwards and I will catch you." I said as if it were no big deal. "Trust me Emily, I _will _catch you."

"Trust you!" Emily exploded. "How can I trust you?" Her face was all pinched together, her small lips gaping to reveal two rows of straight, white teeth.

"What reason have I given you not to trust me?" I was confused now, and curious what had gotten my gymnast so rattled.

"I can't just _give _you trust." Her jaw clenched visibly. "Trust is earned." Her mouth formed a thin line, her arms crossed. "And he is _not _my boyfriend." She spoke defiantly.

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrows, a strange feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. "Now fall Emily." I said again, slightly impatient.

"No, I won't." She shook her head, a gesture she should have known would set me off.

"But you will!" I exclaimed, a booming shout that shocked even me. She turned so her back was to me. I noticed her toes clenching the side of the beam, a clear indicator she was afraid to let go. "Emily, please." I begged a little. "Please have faith in me, and more importantly in yourself." I hoped even if she thought I wouldn't catch her, that she believed she could break her own fall.

"Ok." Her voice was meek, but she began slowly at first then at a more rapid speed, to fall towards my waiting arms. Catching her was easy; she was light and I was strong.

"Didn't I tell you these are the arms of a gold medalist?" I gave her my famous wide-mouthed grin. She giggled and for some reason, that laughter made me not want to put her down. Or maybe, I had simply wanted to get her in my arms since I had gotten that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when she had said the boy who had been sneaking her in here, wasn't her boyfriend.

"So if he's not your boyfriend, then how do you feel about this…" I moved my mouth to hers, a move I knew I should not have made. Surprisingly though, she did not put up a fight. Her small mouth caved to mine, allowing a wave of relief to wash over me. Age aside, the kiss was innocent and yet I felt a passion burning between us. Emily gulped and audibly cleared her throat, her slim body still held in my capable arms. I lightly put her down.

"Sasha, what are we going to do?" She bravely met my gaze.

I shook my head, an honest frown found on my face. I answered the question she wasn't technically asking, "The National Team committee isn't favoring my girls." My jaw was tight, a wash of anger flooding my mood. "They think we're renegades now? They haven't seen anything yet." I smirked down at Emily who was not much shorter than myself, with my height being six foot one. She stood on tiptoes and lightly kissed my lips once more.

"We can do this, Sasha." Her eyelashes seemed to flutter for my amusement only.

I nodded. "That's the confidence I want from you." I took her in my arms one last time that evening. I held her close and whispered in her ear, "You need to get home and get your rest…" I trailed off before finishing with, "…before I have to punish you." I caught Emily biting her lip out of the corner of my eye. She stepped away, turned and grabbed her gym bag with one quick flourish. Before I knew it, her perky ass was out the door and I was left standing alone in The Rock.

**THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 1 :) I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR FEEDBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

__CHAPTER 2

_The next morning was hell. I awoke with a stiff member, which wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have someone in particular on my mind. Emily. I imagined her perfect gymnast body while I stroked myself. I thought back to the night before, when I had kissed those tender lips of hers. For a moment she had completely let herself lose control. She had let me take the lead for once. My body shivered in pleasurable spasms. At that moment I knew winning was my priority; but not winning the competition, no. I would surely win the girl._

* * *

"Lauren, point your toes." I guided Lauren through her newest stunt on the beam. I nodded and moved on to Kaylie who was badly struggling with her floor routine.

"Kaylie," I raised my eyebrows at her while her chest heaved with exhaustion, "tuck your body in tighter to itself. You'll cut through the air much quicker." I remained silent for the next twelve times she attempted it, but on the thirteenth I had seen enough. "Kaylie!" I growled in frustration. "Tuck!" I walked away shaking my head. I knew Kaylie would be behind me, giving me the death stare while sweat poured off of her petite body. But her body was not what interested me; it was the body of Emily Kmetko. Some said she was lanky and boyish, but even so, she turned me on. I quietly watched her practice on the vault and then again on the bars. She was performing perfectly today, her body swift and agile.

"Very good Kmetko." I nodded, my eyes tuned into every glistening inch of her.

I continued to stare intently until Payson alerted me of the time. "Coach, I'll stay late but shouldn't practice be out now?" I snapped out of my daze, my attention now on the headstrong Payson.

"Ah, yes, Payson." I pursed my lips. "Thank you." I curtly smiled; everyone knew it to be my uncomfortable face. Payson returned the sloppy grin and bounced off.

Emily was the last to leave the gym, her bag dragging on the floor as if she were stalling. Maybe I was imaging it.

I nearly waited too long to say anything. "Emily!" I called out after her, her long legs already taking their galloping strides away from the gym.

She turned quickly towards me, our eyes locking. "Yeah Sasha?"

I almost gulped, then caught myself before I made a child of myself. I gave her a small smile before I asked, "Do you need a ride home? I see your mother is not here again."

She gave me a weak smile back and nodded, "That would be nice, thank you." I popped the trunk and she dumped her bag into it. We rode away from the gym in silence, the sky already darkening at 7 o'clock. We were soon parked outside of her house, the lights inside turned off and her mothers car gone, a clear indicator Chloe was not yet home.

"Emily," I took a deep breath, not sure where I was going with this, "about the other night…" I trailed off, my hand resting on top of Emily's.

Before I could say another word, Emily's mouth was on mine once again. "I wanted it. And I want you." Was all she said before her eyes fluttered shut and our mouths were locked together.

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 :) Enjoying it thus far?**


End file.
